


I've Never Felt This Way

by thedarkestdaisy



Series: After All This Time I Love You Still [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, TSC Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestdaisy/pseuds/thedarkestdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They've been gone for over fifteen minutes.” Cynthia says abruptly when she pulls out her phone to check the time. “I don't think it takes this long to run to the drug-store and get bug spray.”</p><p>“Maybe they're taking their time.” Angela says with a suggestive brow wiggle.</p><p>“About time. I've been watching those two moon after each other for decades.” Miles leans back with a sigh. “I hope they're not doing anything gross in my truck.”</p><p>TSC Prompt: Bass' parents and sisters don't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never Felt This Way

Bass is filling the giant blue cooler on the back porch with ice chips and beer when he hears the swish of the sliding door and the shuffle of feet. He takes a deep breath and tries very hard not to scowl at his little sisters when he notices them smiling sweetly at him. 

It is a lie, they are not sweet creatures.

Cynthia has donned incredibly short daisy dukes and dainty wedges to show off her long tan legs. Her breast are nearly pushed out of her dangerously low sparkly tank top. Angela is leaning against the glass door wearing the tiniest summer dress she could fit her lithe body into. It is flowing white below her thighs but everything else looks painted on. Her hair is set in perfect golden curls around her head like a halo. They're very dressed up for the traditional run of the mill Monroe Labor Day Weekend BBQ.

There's no denying that they are absolutely beautiful. Bass supposes he's pretty damn handsome himself but his sisters are total knock-outs. He's learned early on that there is no need to play the protective older brother part. Those girls are a couple of shit stirrers who get out of trouble almost as quickly as they get into it. And right now it looks like they've gone searching for it.

“You two look nice.” He says suspiciously.

“Thank you!” Angela chirps with an angelic smile.

“Nicer than anyone usually dresses for barbeques.” He crosses his arms and looks down at them with a please don't do anything that's going to make me hit someone tonight face.

“It's nice to dress up every once in a while.” Cynthia counters with a stiff brow.

Bass looks back and forth between his two young sisters. 

“Are you two all dolled up because Miles is coming?” Instead of answering immediately they both slowly turn to face each other with wide pearly smiles and a small laugh. 

Oh God, that's worse. They totally have a plan all formed. Miles doesn't even know what's about to hit him and Bass already feels sorry for the poor bastard.

Every time Miles came over and the girls were home it made him oddly uncomfortable. They turned into shameless flirts whenever Miles Matheson graced their presence. When they were all younger the two girls would follow them around, starving for attention and begging to be included. It became positively the most disgusting thing he's ever witnessed. And he'd seen a lot. Girls were always throwing themselves at Miles and himself, often times fighting over who would get a chance with either Monroe or Matheson. 

But his sisters have always been unlike the other girls in town- the girls who would step on each other and go behind their friends' back to spend some time with them. No, his sisters had figured out the quickest way to get what they wanted was to do it together. Which made sense because as young girls they would share everything; books, clothing and shoes, homework answers, dessert, chicken pox, and even boys to name a few things. They had no problem splitting something fifty-fifty and when it came to men they worked together on that too. There was no jealousy and no anger. Just this odd (and maybe incestuous, but he doesn't like to think about that) bond of teamwork to create an intoxicating torture no man could resist. 

“Whatever do you mean by that?” Cynthia asks with false innocence.

“You two get weird around him.” Bass glares down at her. His stomach churns at the thought. Although he must admit, it's damn hilarious watching Miles struggle to maintain an _I'm totally not going to hook up with your little sisters because you're my best bro, bro_ moral. But one of these days Bass thinks the girls might finally get to Miles. They're too good to resist for long “And by weird I mean disgusting.”

Angela rolls her eyes at him and Cynthia scoffs. They make it seem like seducing Miles is the last thing on their minds but he knows better. Their indifference means they're plotting. His friend is a dead man walking.

“I promise we'll be good. Scout's honor.” Cynthia says for them, holding two fingers up. She sounds innocent but Bass knows she's the mastermind of all their evil plans.

“I'm immune to your lies, Cyn. I can see right through them.” Bass crosses his arms over his chest and stands a bit taller, throwing them a victorious smirk. “There's no way I'm going to let him out of my sight as long as you man-eaters are stalking around the house.”

Before Angela can open her mouth to throw him a snotty retort the glass door slides open again and his sweet little mother pokes her platinum blonde head out. “Are you three done squabbling? Miles just walked in the front door. And guess what perfect little darling he brought with him?!”

The three siblings look at each other in confusion for a second until they hear the greeting of a young woman as she enters the kitchen and comes to stand beside his mother.

Oh, shit. Well this definitely changes things. He can't tear his eyes off of Charlie. She looks lovely. Her hair is a natural curl of honey he's dreamed about running his fingers through for years. The shorts and tank top she wears displays every inch of toned and tanned skin his mind begs his lips to drag kisses along. Her smile is as bright as her glittery blue eyes. It nearly kills him how she can stand there just feet away from him and look so perfect it hurts.

“Charlie begged to come along.” Miles says coming to stand behind the two women with a smile. Charlie looks up to glare at her Uncle before turning to give his mom a hug. 

“Thanks for letting me come over, Gail. I hardly see you and Will anymore.” Bass watches as Charlie and his mother tightly embrace. Gail has always doted on Charlie and Bass knows Charlie loves the woman as if she were part of her own family. Gail places a small kiss on her cheek that makes her smile brightly. It's a beautiful smile, he admits to himself again before he's forced to look away. Because it totally wouldn't be cool getting caught staring at your best friend's niece. In front of your entire family. His eyes don't stray from her for very long. 

“It's such a shame, but I understand. You're working full-time and going to school, you must be exhausted! But every time I see you I swear you're getting prettier and prettier.” Gail says fondly to Charlie before turning pointedly to look at Bass as she delicately clears her throat to catch his attention. “Doesn't she look lovely, dear?”

It stills him for a second because _yes_ , she does look lovely and is he allowed to say that out-loud?

And on top of being one of the most loveliest women in the world he's noticed that she's smart and sarcastic and fun and compassionate. Whenever she hangs out with him and Miles he thinks about all these lovely parts of her and how he wants them all to his greedy self. And God, he wants her so badly he's stupid with it.

“You look beautiful, Charlotte.” He finally says when Cynthia not so subtly nudges him in the ribs with her boney elbow. Charlie looks at him softly and tilts her head at him with a thankful smile. Angela snorts and looks knowingly between the two of them.

Everyone stills and watches everyone else in an awkward silence until Angela moves to give Charlie and Miles a hug. Cynthia turns to Bass and whispers behind her hand, “I doubt you'll be able to keep your eyes on Miles when you seem to have such a hard time tearing them away from her.” He glares back at her.

Bass' father Will, comes through the doorway with a platter of uncooked brats, hamburger patties and barbecue smothered ribs. He pauses to greet Miles and drop a kiss on Charlie's forehead before continuing on to the grill with a not-so subtle wink at Bass which has the younger man frowning at his father's retreating form. His mother turns back to Charlie.

“Sweetheart, would you please help me in the kitchen? I need to pull the casserole and the macaroni out of the oven and get some lettuce and tomatoes cut up for the hamburgers.” Charlie nods and follows his mother back into the house. He hears them laugh about something and he has to fight the urge to follow them into the house. Miles looks at him briefly with a small smile before turning to Cynthia and Angela. 

“Good afternoon, little Monroe Monsters.” He says with a smile and a small nod. Those words use to make the girls noses wrinkle in distaste but now they enjoy the nickname he gifted them. Because it's actually quite accurate. Cynthia grins up at him and Angela bites her lips mid grin before looking down. 

Bass rolls his eyes and fights the urge not to make gagging noises. They all seat themselves on the white painted wicker furniture scattered around the glass coffee table on the porch. He keeps his eyes on the two women in the kitchen while Cynthia, Angela and Miles chat about their day and what's been going on lately. They become background noise as he focuses in on Charlie and his mom. They chat as Charlie cuts up tomatoes and his mom pulls a few pans out of the oven. They are smiling and laughing and he wonders if it would go unnoticed if he were to ditch everyone on the porch and go inside.

At one point his mother inquires something and Charlie stiffens before shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head. But then she lifts her head up from the cutting board and peers to the left, just where he's sitting outside the sliding doors. Her eyes goes just as wide as his when they both realize they've been spotted by the other.

“Wow, Bass. It's like a middle school dance with you.” Cynthia says from the love seat next to his friend. He rips his eyes away from Charlie and then cuts to Miles who is busy talking over animatedly with his other sister. They're in their own world of innuendos and flirtatious banter. When he turns back to glare at her she grins wickedly. “You could just go over and say “Hello, how are you? I've been having crazy sex dreams about you and drunkenly admitted to my sisters that I want to have babies with you last year on my birthday. Wanna touch each other with our tongues?”

At this point Miles and Angela have stopped their conversation of come ons to give Bass and Cynthia their full attention.

“Who wants to touch each other with their tongues?” Miles asks with a pinched face.

“Bass and Ch-” Before Cynthia can be a bitch and ruin the entire barbecue he jumps to his feet, grabbing two beers and announcing that he's going to check on his Dad. He tries to ignore the throaty laughter of his sisters and Miles as he makes his way down the wooden steps to the patio and his Dad.

His dad is in his own happy world of herbs and spices, meats, and the grill. Will has donned his Kiss the Grillmaster apron he got from Charlie five years ago and when he notices his son he tips his head at him and gladly accepts the bottle of beer- which he then drizzles on the brats. And then takes the other to drink for himself.

“There any reason why you're interrupting your old man's time with the grill?” His father asks softly. But there's a teasing tone to his voice.

“Most parents like to spend time with their children.” Bass shrugs staring at the burning coals and jumping flames. “Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot mom was the one who did the hugging.” Will snorts and turns to him with a grin.

“You know it really only takes one person to man the grill.” His father tips a knowing brow at him. What his father knows Bass can't guess but he's been getting these weird vibes all day from the rest of his family- even Miles. “If you're so bored why don't you go upstairs and see if your mother needs anything. Charlie could probably use your help too.”

Bass stares at his dad for a good second before turning on his heels and heading up to the kitchen. When he passes his sisters and Miles on the porch Cynthia winks at him and Angela does a slow clap. Seriously, what the hell is up with his family? Are they playing a joke on him? The gush of cool air from the air conditioning unit hits him the exact moment his mother's voice does.

“Finally! I was hoping one of my own children would have the decency to help out.” His mom looks up at him from her mess of deviled eggs on the counter. “But I suppose Charlie is as much of a daughter as those two _heathens_ outside.” Gail smiles at Charlie. “If only there was some way to make sure I could keep her forever.” She sighs wistfully down into tray of eggs. 

He nearly falls over at his mother's words and before Bass can sneak a look at Charlie to gauge her reaction the door slides open and Cynthia pops her head in announcing that her, Miles and Angela are running to the store to get some bug spray. Bass immediately sees the play for what it is. They plan to isolate Miles and drive him mad with desire. And probably feel each other up in the truck. Yeah, they have no tact whatsoever.

His mother turns around quickly and levels his sister with a look that has tons of meaning he doesn't understand. Then she looks at him and Charlie with a thoughtful face. Oh, God- she's schemeing. “Charlie, did Miles park behind Cyn's truck?”

“Yeah.” She nods while wiping her hands off on one of the tea towels resting on the counter. “Do you want me to move it?” Charlie asks while making a grab for the keys to the old Ford on the hook.

“No, why don't you and Bass go.” His mother directs a pouting Cynthia to the cutting board Charlie just left. Cynthia looks a little put out but as he walks behind her to follow Charlie out the front door she whispers quietly to herself and Bass hopes his mother didn't hear that _bow chicka wow wow_. Or notice how he clipped Cynthia on the shoulder as he walks past.

Once they get to the truck he jumps up into the passenger's seat while she crawls up into the driver's seat. He doesn't really know what to say but the giant tin box is filling up with awkwardness and unspoken words. Not even the radio is able to cut the weird tension. He focuses on the passing by of stop lights and the familiar path she's taking to the old family owned drugstore further down the street. She bites her lips when she pauses at the stop light and grins at him when it turns green.

“You're acting weird,” Charlie finally says with a laugh. Really? Because he thinks his entire family has been acting odd today. “The entire Monroe clan is acting weird, actually. Except for Will. Will is the only normal Monroe I've ever met.”

“What?” He shifts in the seat to face her. “How am I acting weird?” She shrugs her shoulders once and locks her eyes on to the road. “No. Tell me how I'm acting weird.”

She takes a side long look at him once before pursing her lips in a way that makes him want to reach out and kiss her. “You haven't spoken to me hardly at all today. Did I do something wrong?”

“No, babe. You haven't done anything wrong. It's just-” He gulps, unsure of how to tell her all the wonderful things he thinks about her and how he wants to touch her. He should probably also stop calling her babe. She pulls into a parking spot in the front of the store and turns in her seat to look expectantly at him.

“Let me make this simple: Do you want me, Bass? Yes or no.”

Woah. That was definitely not where he thought she was going to take this conversation. All he can really do is nod his head in shock as she brightly smiles at him before opening the door and hopping out of the truck. He hurries to follow after her in a daze. The cashier at the front smiles and greets them and he totally forgets to wave back at the old woman. All he can do is follow the sway of Charlie's hips and she meanders down the small aisles. She looks back at him and a wicked grin curves the corners of her lips. 

“So, how long?” She asks when they get to an aisle with outdoor related items. He frowns down at her. “How long have you wanted to me?

“Longer than I should admit to.” He says quietly with a small smile and her brow tips up in a coquettish manner before she turns away and skims the shelf for a spray. She grabs a green bottle of Off with one hand and curls the fingers of her other hand around his palm. 

Charlie pulls him to the back of the store and he immediately tenses, knowing exactly what's on the back wall in the corner. They stop in front of rows of condoms and lubricants and pregnancy tests.

He catchs her slyly looking down at the crotch of his shorts and has his shoulders shaking with stifled laughter. Charlie makes him feel like an awkward teenager all over again. He grabs a familiar black box and she takes and moment to pull his head down, hold his face between her hands and lightly brush her lips against his. Holy fuck, he has to get them out of this store before they go down on each other in aisle two.

He grabs her hand and they dart through the aisles until they reach Ethel at the cash register. She's the sweetest old lady Bass has ever met (and also a huge town gossip). Ethel greets them and asks how their day is- well aware that there's always a big barbecue at the Monroe house on Labor Day. 

She and Charlie exchange pleasantries as she rings up the bug spray. “It's about to get a whole lot better,” Charlie says as he places the box on the counter to pull out his wallet. Ethel's face immediately drops when her eyes land on the box.

The old lady stiffly looks back and forth between the two of them with an unhappy brow as she swipes the box. Bass peeks a look at Charlie when he hands over a few bills and she looks like she's trying her hardest not to burst out with laughter from the shrewd look the woman is giving her. After she gives him the change and receipt Charlie beams at Ethel and tells her to have a lovely day as she takes his hand again and pulls him towards the exit door.

They crawl back into the truck giggling together. The ride back is light and they steal glances at each other until Charlie pulls into the parking lot of the old run down movie theater and drives back behind the building where a mural of street graffiti paints the back walls. She cuts the engine and they waste no time pulling off their seatbelts while she crawls into his lap.

“You don't wanna go on a date or anything?” He asks as she smashes her lips against his. When Charlie starts to rock her hips over him he drops his head down to her shoulder and moans. She digs her fingers into his curls and pulls him into her neck where he latches on the smooth skin there with his lips as his hands trail from their grips on her knees and up her thighs to slide into the legs of her shorts to palm her ass.

Charlie grinds herself into his hands and works on unbuttoning her shorts. “Yeah. Sure, this is date one. I just happen to be very willing to put out for you today.”

“Really?” He whispers into her throat. “It's broad day light and we're in a truck behind a condemned movie theater.” She's somehow already unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. He hadn't really been able to pay attention to anything after she peeled her shirt off and threw it in the driver's seat. How could his world not narrow down to those beautiful tanned mounds and the way her yellow lace bra covered them? Or the sounds she made when he nibbled and suckled on her through the material? 

“What? Not romantic enough for you?” She snorts into another kiss as he captures her tongue with his lips. “I've got the rest of my life to be lovey dovey. Right now, I wanna get off on you.”

She's all rocking hips and biting kisses and fingernails scratching under his shirt and sexual energy and he swears to God, just drowning in her is making him hazy. He stills her movements with warm hands and makes her look him in the eyes. 

“I can't do this half way with you, babe. It's all or nothing.” Her eyes soften to a sparkling blue and he knows immediately that she understands. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds him closely. She buries her face into the neck of his shirt, taking long even breathes until she can speak.

“You don't have to worry about that, Bass. I've been your girl forever. That's not going to change.” She gives him just a second to memorize the words he's been dying to hear from her and the way they sound so desperate and husky with sex. She leans back on her knees and slides her shorts and panties down before doing some amazing maneuver to get them down one leg. He can already smell her sweetness filling up the truck, she's got to be saturated in her juices. Bass wants to bury his face between her thighs and never come up for air.

They both lean back to shove his shorts and underwear down and he sighs when he's finally released from the restraints of his boxers. Her eyes study him and the look on her face is positively the most dirtiest thing he's ever seen. She looks like desire personified and all she wants to do is eat him. But that's fine, he's totally okay with that. 

“Look,” he begins, running a comforting arm down the length of her back. “I know it's-”

“Really fucking big?” She snickers as she digs into the plastic sack and starts tearing into the box. “I mean- full disclosure, I've peaked a few times so I knew you were packing- but holy shit.” And then she throws him one to open while she reverently strokes and studies him with her hands. She rocks her core against his leg, leaving a wet spot on the pocket of his shorts while she pumps him with a tight fist. 

He has to grab onto the handle bar above the window and count his breaths. The fingers of her other hand gently run along the trail of hair that runs down from his belly button to his cock. The muscles in his abs jump under her ministrations until she takes pity on him and lets him rip open the condom and slide it on. Before she lifts herself over him he slides a hand between them and rubs his fingers against her. God, she's totally swollen and wet for him.

And when she finally does lower herself onto him. Fuck. There is no fucking way he's going to last very long if she keeps moving her hips like that. So he takes control of her. Digging his fingers into her hips and keeping her still as he pistons his hips up into her. He pounds into her mercilessly and she bites her lips and loudly keens above him. She palms her breasts and pinches the lace right were two little points poke out like hard pebbles. 

Miles is going to want to burn this truck. 

With that sight he struggles to maintain a rhythm. Charlies rests her head on his shoulders biting and kissing the space of skin uncovered by the collar of his shirt when he feels his body stiffen and release inside her. He moves one of his hands to her pussy and rubs a furious rhythm on her clit as he continues to fuck her through it. Charlie tenses above him and comes with a throaty moan. He knows he'll never get that sound out of his brain. He' already thinking of when he'll get to hear it again as she leans up to place a gentle kiss on the top of his forehead over his curls.

Her breathing is heavy but he pulls her face down and kisses her, stealing what little breath she has left until she pulls away with a soft smile. 

“The next time we do this I'll be getting down on my knees to worship you.” Bass promises her and his heart drops to his stomach when she blushes at his words. She leans across the seat and drags her shirt closer to slide it on before crawling off of him to pull her shorts up. 

“Sounds like the ending to a perfect second date, if you ask me.” 

He laughs deep in his belly as he ties up the condom and (with a small amount of remorse) throws it out the window. After they pull their clothes on and do a thorough once over to make sure they don't look like they just had sex they spend a few moments just kissing each other. He finds that he likes the way she tastes and how her breath hitches in her throat when he runs his fingers softly down her neck and along the slope of her back. 

“We should probably get back.” She says quietly between them. He knows they should too. Everyone is going to assume something bad happened or judging from the swollen lips and dilated eyes of Charlie's face they're going to assume something else entirely. They would be correct.

“Yeah. I don't want to but it would be wrong not to. You know, you could even call her Mom if you want to. God, she'd love that.” He crosses his arms over his chest and leans back as she starts the truck and turns back onto the road. And then he realizes those words might have been too soon and he turns to study her reaction.

“You really are planning on keeping me forever, aren't you?” Charlie asks with without taking her eyes off the road.

“As long as you'll have me.” He grins at her. His heart feels like it's flying.

“Gail really wants us together.” She bites her lips through a smile.

“Yeah. Mom's been asking me about when I plan to settle down. And then she asks me if I know whether or not you're dating anyone. She's not very good at being subtle.”

“She asked me that exact question in the kitchen earlier!” She exclaims, thumping her palms on the steering wheel once as she laughs. There is an easiness in the atmosphere that had never been there before. He reaches out and places his hand on her lower thigh. It's not a touch of lust, more like validation of what's just taken place. She understands immediately and reaches down to brings his hand up to her lips to kiss his knuckles once before dropping it back down on her lap and continuing the drive back to the Monroe house.

When they park behind Cynthia's truck they give each other another thorough once over and she presses his hair back down and he tucks her bra strap back in place. When she leans over to grab the bug spray and stuff the box of condoms in the glove box he kisses her again. He can't stop touching her- he doesn't want to. But they pull themselves away from each other just long enough to get out of the car and somehow walk back up the front steps to the house without touching each other.

They hear Cynthia trying to yell something over Gail and Angela's laughter when they walk through the front door. The closer they get they can hear the low rumble of laughter from Miles and William. Bass is the first through the threshold of the door and all laughter stops as Charlie trails in behind him. He's pretty sure they know- they have to. They were gone for over thirty minutes on a ten minute run to the drugstore. 

“You were gone for a while.” Miles says from his place next to Cynthia as he leans against the counter. They both cross their arms in tandem and give them a look. One of those 'I totally know what you just did' looks. Bass is afraid to look at his parents. His dad will probably have this disappointed face that will make Bass feel bad and he doesn't want to feel bad about what they did. There's is absolutely no regrets when it comes to Charlie.

“Yeah. We had to run around to find a place that was open.” He says smoothly but nobody looks like they believe him. 

"Did you at least get the bug spray?" Angela asks with a knowing grin. He scowls at her and throws her the green bottle. She nods once and then turns to Charlie and sweetly adds, "Your shirt is inside out, future sister-in-law." 

Bass feels like an idiot now but he imagines Charlie feels worse judging from the wince on her face as she avoids eye contact with everyone in the room.

But his sweet little old mom, he can't help but look at her. And what he sees surprises her.

She's practically beaming at them. Buzzing with energy or words or something Bass hasn't seen in a long time. She can't stop smiling and then she's suddenly in front of Charlie kissing her cheek and smiling down at her. 

“Finally,” she says when she looks back to her husband. “At least one of my children is going to get me some grandbabies.” And then she rubs Charlie's very flat and not at all pregnant stomach before popping a kiss to the girls' cheek again. Bass isn't sure if he feels like he's been tricked into falling in love with Charlie or elated that his mother approves. “You can call me mom now, dear.” 

And then Gail is shoving everyone out to the front porch to make their plates leaving Charlie and Bass in the kitchen alone staring after everyone.

“That was-” Charlie begins with a frown.

“Weird- yeah. I was expecting something angry or-”

“Not so Welcome to the Family.” She finishes. “I like it though.” Charlie shrugs her shoulders once before turning and enveloping him in hug. He wraps his arms around her without thinking. “I like this.”

“Me too, babe.” He admits. Bass could stand here in his parent's kitchen and hold on to her forever. He closes his eyes and takes a moment to simply adore her and lose himself in the moment. There was no way he could have planned this perfect moment when he woke up alone this morning. They are still wrapped in each others embrace when Angela pounds on the door, rattling the glass and making the occupants of the kitchen jump and turn to glare at her. 

“We could leave early- if you want.” He says after her when she pulls away to follow everyone outside.

Before she slides the door open she looks back, slowly dragging her eyes down his form, making him feel like he forgot to put on clothes this morning.

“I want.” She says lowly before clearing her throat and stepping outside. 

He's following her in a daze and already thinking about how to get her alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize one was 500 words and the other was 5,000ish.
> 
> I also realize it's hard to write anything outside of Charloe. HA!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Goodnight!


End file.
